Infinus
The Infinus, alternatively referred to as Infinians, are a sapient species of creator-beings hailing from the planet Infina Magna in-between the four realms. The first species to be created and the species to which Kronos belonged, the Infinus were incredibly influential in the early history of the Kronian Multiverse and are considered to be responsible for both the First Great Infinus War and the the Second Great Infinus War, both of which were fought out by Infinians and their creations on Infina Magna. History The first Infinus to come into existence was the singular being of Kronos, an Infinus who carried the powers of Infinity. He sought to create the "perfect species" in his own image, and first created the Infinus to help him build up the nascent universe he was creating. The first Infinus to be created were Temporus, Infinus of Time, and Spacius, Infinus of Space, respectively, and they were assigned to regulate the key building blocks of the universe from their Nui Towers. The other original Infinus were assigned several elements and had creation powers, too, but lacked the sufficient powers to forge larger creations, such as universes. Rather, they could create beings and smaller locations, such as mountains or landscapes, as opposed to entire universes. Early Infinian society, like the early state of the universe, was devoid of the later four Realms of the universe, instead taking place in a single large society where the Six Holy Elements were freely available to aid the nascent Infinians in creating whatever it was that they were intending to create. They organised themselves in what later became known as the Common Society, a direct democratic governance system that loosely regulated Infinian society. Despite the relative harmony of Infinian society, disagreements soon broke out about the usage of the Six Holy Elements in aiding the Infinus and their creation powers. Some Infinians argued that, if one Infinus were to attain more power through the Elements, they would be able to create more effectively and more harmoniously. The debate quickly deteriorated into a fight, however, when Ocra, one of the key proponents of using the Holy Elements, mysteriously disappeared. With accusations of an assassination or a plot becoming more prevalent, the former Infinian parliament dissolved, and a war broke out between the two sides of the argument, becoming known as the First Great Infinus War. Though the war did not last long, the battles were intense enough as to threaten to rip apart the very fabric of the universe itself, with both sides utilising the Six Holy Elements to fuel their armies to become ever more powerful. This usage of the Six Holy Elements, combined with the fact that the once peaceful species of creators had turned against one another over the usage of the Elements, resulted in Kronos returning to Infina Magna. Once there, the leaders of both sides were erased from existence altogether, while their armies had their memories wiped entirely. Kronos then proceeded to create five Realms; the Realm of Light, Realm of Darkness, Realm of Nothingness, Realm of Infinity and the Realm Between. Infina Magna resided in the Realm Between, while the Realm of Nothingness became a prison for the greatest war criminals. The other Realms were intended to seal away the four powerful Elements from one another. In order to prevent the powers of Space and Time from running amock, Kronos agreed with Temporus and Spacius to create the Nui Tower of Time and Nui Temple of Space, which would exist in their own worlds floating between the four Realms, having direct access to even the Realm Between with their Nui Tower and Nui Temple. The four Realms were then separated by a mysterious Aura field, which was guarded by the Xaians, an incredibly powerful, Aura-controlling species which had the ability to sense shifts in the field. An Infinus of Aura was created by Kronos, but their identity was concealed so that the Infinus could serve as a regular Infinian rather than a legendary being. This Infinus was created with the intention of having an Infinus able to control Aura and repair the Aura field if the Xaians failed to do so. Kronos then proceeded to create a new generation of Infinus to prevent a war like the previous one from ever occurring again. He created Electrax, Acidius and Nihiltidax (then known as Titanus) to become the first Combat Masters, and then created the first Toa; Filius, Hendrax and Acritus. These five beings together became the first Combat Masters, and founded the Combat Masters' League on the orders of Kronos; the League quickly became Infinian society's new peacekeeping apparatus. Afterwards, Kronos retreated towards the Realm of Infinity. The remainder of Infinians still left on Infina Magna lost most of their abilities to create; only very few were still able to create other beings, and even that cost them a tremendous amount of energy and power. The remainder of the Infinus, then, proceeded to found the Order of the Infinus, an organisation that declared itself the successor to the former Common Society. Shortly afterwards, the Order decided to federalise Infinian society, establishing their rule from Hava Infina, the newly-founded capital of the planet. After this, the Order of the Infinus and Combat Masters' League entered into a controversial cooperation agreement, agreeing to serve as leaders and defenders of society, ruling from Hava Infina. As a result of their cooperation and the increasing politicisation of the League, citizens of cities like Ksita, Drahai, Kronia and Hava Dersa felt marginalised by the sudden selection of a capital when none had been there previously. As a result, the Order and the League became somewhat impopular amongst the general populace of Infina Magna. As a result, Titanus proposed that the League and the Order defederalise themselves and become separate organisations once again. When the Order's leadership disagreed, the joint session of the Councils of both organisations was dismissed and the two organisations remained in the cooperation pact. That evening, Titanus was confronted by a mysterious being calling himself Acrox, who warned the Infinus that "a great danger lies in wait". Acrox warned Titanus that the Aura field would eventually dissipate, the Xaians would fail, and the legendary Infinus of Aura need to be sought out to help restore the universe to its balance. To this end, Acrox convinced Titanus that he needed to utilise the Six Holy Elements alongside the powers of Aura in order to restore the Universe to its balance when the Aura field dissipated. Otherwise, the mysterious being warned, the Universe would undergo a terrible fate, with beings struggling for survival as a result of the uncontrolled release of the Elements once again. As a result, Titanus proposed to the Combat Masters' League's Council to overthrow the Order of the Infinus and their stranglehold of society, and that the League would then serve the seek out access to the Six Holy Elements and the Infinus of Aura so as to prevent the future disaster Titanus had been warned for. Filius, shocked by the Infinus of Darkness' plans, called Titanus a traitor and accused him of lacking loyalty. The Council session was thusly dismissed, though the vote on Titanus' plans had led to a tie when Hendrax did not cast any vote, leading to a 3-3 tie. When Titanus attempted to convince Hendrax, Filius intervened, and a confrontation between the Toa and the Infinus eventually led to Hendrax choosing the side of Filius. Enraged, Titanus, his friend Velnax, his half-brother Acidius and his apprentice Sol, proceeded to carry out parts of the plan anyway. When the League uncovered this, the alleged "Gang of Four" were confronted and invited to the League's Council session with the message of "cease and desist". They turned up, but with an army of dissatisfied Infinians from the other cities. As a result, a massive conflict broke out which led to the destruction of the League's Temple headquarters, and laid waste to much of Hava Infina. Founding the Independent Combat Masters' League, Titanus and his associates declared open war on both the Order of the Infinus and the Combat Masters' League itself. The resulting Second Great Infinus War became a conflict not only over finding the Six Holy Elements and gaining control over them, it also became a political and social conflict that tore apart Infinian society and its organs. The Order of the Infinus became a secret society and went into hiding, while the Combat Masters' League grew out to become a massive army in the wake of the forces led by the Independent League. The battling culminated in the Battle of the Sacred Citadel in the Southern Continent of Infina Magna, in which Sol and Acidius were killed, and Titanus was banished by Kronos after opening the Mirror of Infinity in an attempt to gain control over the element of Infinity. In the aftermath of the Second Great Infinus War, Infina Magna became inaccessible to the other Realms, and the remainder of the population of Infina Magna was sent to the Realm of Light, where they colonised planets like Estron, Azzilat, Moni, Kubran and Dracia, and much later on, Arcturus Magna. Since then, most Infinus have either disappeared or gone into hiding, with only Temporus and Spacius being known to still exist, the former being the former leader of the Temporal Empire after the Universal Paralysis occurred. When the Temporal Empire was defeated, however, rumours of the return of Titanus - now renamed himself Nihiltidax - resurfaced, alongside rumours of the return of Velnax and others. Abilities and Traits The Infinus are, in both personality, traits and abilities, extremely varied, with no two Infinus being exactly the same as one another. In essence, this means that every Infinus is an entirely unique creature, unlike the Toa, whose standardised elements allowed them to carry more or less the same powers as one another. Nevertheless, the Infinus do carry a number of traits that set them apart from the other species in the Kronian Multiverse. One of these abilities is their ability to create, which is not unlike the ability of the Great Beings to create, being able to create species, beings, and locations. Still, most Infinus were not powerful enough to serve as creators of, for example, planets, those duties instead being reserved to the Noble Infinus, such as Temporus and Spacius. Aside from their power to create, the Infinus are also known to be able to regenerate themselves if they face mortal danger. This means that, should an Infinus nearly die, their body is mostly, if not entirely regenerated and, sometimes, reincarnated in different form. When an Infinus regenerates when nearly dead, though, there is a possibility of the regenerated Infinus losing all of its memories from its previous life, including its name, who it was, where it came from, etcetera. Furthermore, Infinus also carried the ability to shapeshift into any form they desired, further adding to their uniqueness. Finally, the Infinus were able to use parts of their Heartstone, where their Heart and Soul are located, and plant that into other beings, effectively creating incarnates. The incarnate of an Infinian is a being whose heart/soul has been partially replaced by that of an Infinus. This results in a hybrid being of the Infinus and the original being, in which the original being's will becomes fused to that of the Infinus and the two effectively become one. Known Infinus *Kronos, Infinus of Infinity *Temporus, Infinus of Time *Spacius, Infinus of Space *Nihiltidax/Titanus, Infinus of Darkness *Sol, Infinus of Light (deceased) *Acidius, Infinus of Acid (deceased) *Velnax, Infinus of Fire *Electrax, Infinus of Lightning Social Structure of Infinian Society Because of their creative nature and their abilities to create, Infinians were traditionally inclined to a libertarian, near-anarchic approach to ruling their societies. This is even visible in Kronos' non-interference in the universe he created except when absolutely necessary. This libertarian social structure eventually led to the downfall of the Common Society and its descent into war. In the aftermath, the Order of the Infinus was established as an attempt at implementing some form of government over Infinian society. Still, the inhabitants of cities other than Hava Infina felt that they were being discriminated and left out of the political process deliberately, leading to much dissatisfaction. Despite their high intelligence and their high levels of technology, the Infinus were known to be a species of introverts who often preferred meditation and calmn over the loudness that they believed a modern society would hold for them. This led to the Infinus being extremely private creatures. A prime form of social interaction, though, was philosophy, which was one of the most popular pastimes of Infinian society. Language The first Infinus to be created on Infina Magna spoke Kronian Infinian, but that language evolved into modern-day Infinian after the First Great Infinus War. Kronian Infinian was nearly impossible to read even to latter-day students of the Kronian period, and it meant that the translation and conversion of ancient texts was a monumental task. Later computers were, however, programmed with the ability to recognise the speech pattern and the script of the Kronian Infinian texts. Trivia *As a species, the Infinians were inspired by the Biblical Angels as well as by the Biblical Humans, created as they were in the image of God (Kronos in the case of the Infinus). *The language of Kronian Infinian was inspired by Ancient Greek, and early Infinian society was influenced by Graeco-Roman society in Antiquity. Category:ToaFairon Category:User:ToaFairon Category:Kronian Multiverse Storyline